K-ON! Wiki
|} Gita is the name of the electric guitar owned by Yui Hirasawa, whose birthday is on the 27th of November! Gita is Gibson's pre-2008 Les Paul Standard, in Heritage Cherry Sunburst. After 2008, all of the 'Standard' models from before 2008 were re-branded as 'Traditional'. That is why a modern viewer might notice that Gita is a Traditional model, yet has 'Standard' on its headstock. As the lead guitarist, Yui and Gita fill one of the most glamorous roles in the band. Whenever you hear a sweet riff or a killer solo in a Ho-kago Tea Time song, you can just bet that Yui's the one playing it. But what does a lead guitarist do when they're not playing riffs? Well, Yui also provides support to the songs by strumming chords on her guitar. In contrast to Azusa, whose rhythm guitar technique uses precise and higher notes, Yui just strums away with her beefy powerchords. Did you know that Yui uses different settings between the manga and anime? In the manga, she sets Gita's pickups to 'treble' which generally suits lead guitar. However, in the anime, she sets the pickups to middle, which uses both pickups and really accentuates her powerchords. Over The Starlight is a character song performed by Azusa Nakano. The entre song just screams Azusa, from its nifty little opening riff, to its two absolutely decadent guitar solos, and all the way to the climax in the outro with a screeching rhythm guitar part. Do you have a favourite guitar solo? We'll be voting for a community favourite over the coming months! Where Azusa really shines in the song is in the lyrics of the song itself where she sings about her guitar, her time in the club, and the friends she's made in the band. You get the sense that as much as Azusa loved playing music and having tea with her seniors, she's ready to move on and that she can go anywhere Over The Starlight. The lyrics are [http://k-on.wikia.com/wiki/Over_the_Starlight right here...] Would you like to hear the track? [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0q3KlFssa0''Click here...] The seniors of the Light Music Club are about to graduate, and they have a couple of burning questions on their minds. Firstly, how do they want to spend their last days as high school students? This one's easy - by going to London, taking in the sights, and even playing a couple of shows while there. However, a more private question that the seniors are asking themselves is all to do with their junior member, Azusa. What can the four of them do for her as their parting gift? What do they want to leave behind for her? You'll soon find out that there really is only one logical answer to this question - something that only the Light Music Club can do... Sound interesting? [http://k-on.wikia.com/wiki/K-ON!_Movie! ''Read More...] Who is your favorite out of the five band members of Ho-kago Tea Time? Yui Hirasawa Mio Akiyama Ritsu Tainaka Tsumugi Kotobuki Azusa Nakano Yui's Round: Which of the following guitar solos is your favourite? (Links to each solo below!) Gita ni Kubittake Oh My Gita!! Fuwa Fuwa Time Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~ Gohan wa Okazu U&I * Guitar solos for: Gita ni Kubittake, Oh My Gita!!, Fuwa Fuwa Time, Fude Pen Ball Pen, Gohan wa Okazu, and U&I * Current finalists: Don't Say Lazy, Tenshi ni Fureta yo! * See here for old poll results. *A very happy birthday to Yui Hirasawa, the ditzy and lazy, yet strangely talented lead guitarist of Ho-kago Tea Time, born November 27th 1991! How would Yui spend her birthday? Most likely with tea and cake with her friends, before going on a date with Gita (or maybe just a practice session!) *'Upcoming birthdays' **26 Dec: Nodoka **15 Jan: Mio **21 Jan: Sawako __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse